Pensando en ti
by Taranisa
Summary: Una discusión con Hermione sumada a su orgullo de no querer reconocer su error tienen a Ron sufriendo, encerrado en su cuarto, pensando en ella, en sus mejores momentos juntos y en lo mucho que lo añora, pero, al parecer él no es el único en extrañar al otro, la misma Hermione se lo comprueba.


**Disclaimer: **Ron y Hermione son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, si fueran míos habrían tenido más protagonismo y más escenas románticas.

¡Hola! Primero que todo, esta historia participa en el _Reto mi personaje, mi canción_ del foro _The Ruins_ donde la idea era escoger un personaje y desarrollar una historia basándose en una canción, pues, yo escogí a Ron y la canción _Pensando en ti _de _Mago de Oz_. Espero que les guste, que va con cariño, eh. Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos.

* * *

**Pensando en ti**

* * *

La Madriguera estaba siendo azotada por una suave brisa otoñal que removía las hojas caídas de los árboles y las que aún no tocaban el suelo, las nubes completamente grises se arremolinaban en el cielo y una casi imperceptible llovizna comenzaba a caer, clima que describía a la perfección la melancólica mirada de Ron, quien tenía los ojos fijos en su ventana, observando el paisaje otoñal.

Ron tenía el cabello completamente revuelto, bajo sus ojos azules lucía gruesas sombras violetas, tenía una barba de uno o dos días que ensombrecía su rostro y vestía un desgarbado pijama gris que le daba un aspecto aún más desaliñado. Su habitación no tenía mejor aspecto que él, su cama estaba desordenada, varias prendas de ropa cubrían el suelo y tenía un color mucho más oscuro de lo normal a causa del triste clima, clima que no discernía mucho con su estado anímico.

Miraba absorto el ondear de las copas de los castaños de su jardín y como la imagen de estas se fundía con las finas gotas de lluvia que mojaban el transparente vidrio de su ventana. Sus ojos, siempre vivaces y alegres lucían un aspecto melancólico y triste, y su rostro, más pálido de lo normal le daba un aire de enfermo. Cada varios minutos lanzaba un potente suspiro, que por más profundo que fuese, no representaba lo que sentía.

No era una cualidad de Ron Weasley encerrarse en su habitación, sin comida, en completa soledad y deprimiéndose consigo mismo, no al menos desde sus días de abstracción después de la batalla final, hacía dos años ya, pero aquella tarde no se sentía capaz ni de levantarse de su cama y salir de su habitación para disfrutar de la lluvia otoñal, prefería estar sentado observando su ventana y tratar de eludir las explicaciones que debía dar a su familia.

Hacía dos noches habían tenido una celebración en El Refugio en Shell Cottage, el hogar de Bill y Fleur, con el motivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de su cuñada. Todos sus hermanos fueron acompañados de sus parejas, inclusive Percy, quien llevaba por primera vez a su novia para que los Weasley la conocieran, una guapa bruja hija de muggles llamada Audrey. Él tampoco fue la excepción y muy temprano esa tarde había ido por Hermione para presentarse en la reunión. Las primeras horas de la fiesta habían sido muy amenas, entre todos habían charlado de todos los temas posibles, habían jugado con la pequeña Victoire de casi un año de vida y habían comido una gran cantidad de exquisitos platos franceses, pero una vez que sus padres se fueran y la pequeña Victoire estuviera durmiendo en su cuna, la celebración se animó.

Aunque un poco reticente al principio, acepto todas y cada una de las copas que muy alegremente le servía Charlie y muy lentamente perdió la cuenta de cuantas iban. No era el único, Harry estaba en aún peores condiciones, riéndose por cualquier cosa y al borde del llanto por algunas otras, George había caído en medio de la alfombra de la sala y tuvo que ser conducido a una de las habitaciones de invitados e inclusive Hermione parecía mucho más alegre y desinhibida.

No recuera, o simplemente no quiere hacerlo, como es que llegó a colación el tema de lo peligroso que era ser auror, él lo sabía perfectamente, aún así era una profesión que le gustaba y estaba feliz de cumplirla, eso sí, omitiendo unas cuantas anécdotas dentro de sus misiones a Hermione, odiaba preocuparla más de lo debido si de todas maneras siempre iba a salir ileso. Fue Harry quien comenzó a relatar una de sus misiones que habían tenido juntos.

—…_entonces fue en una de esas misiones donde Edwin Falconer nos ordenó que cubriéramos la espalada mientras los otros hacían un grupo de avanzada para evitar los hechizos protectores ¿te acuerdas, Ron? —Preguntó Harry casi riendo y mirándolo con los ojos brillantes a cauda del alcohol._

—_Claro compañero, y cuando apenas volteamos nos encontramos con una emboscada —Comentó dando un sorbo más a su vaso de whisky de fuego._

—_Sí, entonces yo tuve los reflejos más rápidos y alcancé a bloquear el hechizo antes que me diera, pero Ron no reaccionó —Comentó riendo —No alcanzó a mover su varita cuando estaba de espaldas en el suelo y con un corte en el estómago, ¡Merlín, pensé que se desangraría en ese instante! —Se carcajeó siendo secundado por un muy ebrio Charlie._

—_No que fuera tanto, sólo fue un rasguño, ni cicatriz me quedó —Respondió Ron con suficiencia, levantándose tambaleantemente y levantando su camiseta para luego sentarse pesadamente._

—_Después que doblegamos a esos magos alborotadores, llevamos a Ron a la tienda de campaña y Falconer lo curó y luego le puso una poción azul para que no le quedara cicatriz —Se burló Harry._

_Todos los hermanos Weasley, a excepción de Percy quien había ido a dejar a su novia a casa se reían a carcajadas gracias a las cantidades de alcohol, pero Hermione no le vio ninguna gracia a la historia de Harry, y muy enojada y un tanto pálida, se levantó bruscamente del sofá de la sala de Bill y Fleur y apuntó con el dedo a Ron que estaba frente a ella._

—_¡¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de eso?! —Medio preguntó, medio gritó Hermione mirándolo acusadoramente._

—_Cálmate, Hermione —Pidió Ron entre balbuceos incoherentes —Es porque no creí que fuera algo importante —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo otro sorbo de whiskey._

—_¡¿Importante?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto y yo sin enterarme! —Gritó. Ron frunció el entrecejo y levantándose la tomó por el codo con más fuerza de la debida hasta el pasillo que daba a la salida, y aunque Hermione intentó soltarse no pudo._

—_Tampoco es para que armes un escándalo — Dijo Ron de malas maneras —No pasó nada, eso es lo que debería importante._

—_No pasó, pero puedo haberlo pasado, y tú no querías decirme nada —Negó con la cabeza, dolida y enojada —No puedo creer que no confíes en mí, sigues igual de inmaduro y terco que en Hogwarts._

—_¡Si es así no veo porque la señorita madurez e inteligencia está conmigo! —Gritó enojado._

—_¡Lo mismo opino yo! —Contestó Hermione abriendo la puerta y saliendo apresuradamente para luego desparecer a unos metros._

Ron era orgulloso, orgulloso, testarudo e irascible. Eran cualidades que había tenido por años y que no cambiaría, por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo, ya estaban arraigadas en él, y por eso mismo no siguió a Hermione aquella noche, porque su orgullo no se lo permitía, aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza le rogaba que fuera tras ella y le pidiera perdón por no haberle contado los riegos que corría en cada misión.

Siguió en la reunión familiar, bebiendo más whiskey de fuego, contando anécdotas con sus hermanos, riendo de las bromas de los demás, disfrutando lo más que podía, pero cuando la fiesta se terminó y tuvo que volver a La Madriguera una sensación de pesar invadió su cuerpo, como si de una enfermedad se tratase, y por más sueño que tuviera y por más cansancio que hubiera acumulado su cuerpo, le costó varios minutos cerrar los ojos, perturbado, sabiendo que había actuado mal.

Varias veces habían discutido durante sus dos años de relación, pero todas habían sido discusiones menores, por temáticas insignificantes y que no habían durado más de unas horas y en las que se habían reconciliado con un beso y la promesa de no volver a disgustarse nuevamente, esta al parecer, era le excepción. Iban a cumplirse dos días de que él y Hermione desapareciera en El refugio y no tenía ninguna señal de ella.

Sabía que era demasiado egoísta de su parte esperar que sea Hermione quien lo visite a él, pero, por más que lo intentaba su orgullo dominaba esa parte emocional en alguna parte de su corazón que le pedía ceder y buscar el perdón de su novia. Una parte que lo conocía tan bien, al grado de saber que, en esos momentos, lo único que él necesitaba era tener noticias de ella.

Ron despegó la vista de la ventana, escuchando como el suave murmullo de la llovizna se había convertido un fuerte tronar de lluvia y como las ráfagas de viento goleaban en todas direcciones las paredes de su habitación. Observó su desordenado cuarto, su desarreglado aspecto y tuvo el deseo de envolverse en las mantas de su cama nuevamente hasta volver a entrar en la inconsciencia del sueño, pero entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Entre toda la ropa regada por el suelo de su cuarto había una bufanda anudada y enredada, de vivos colores naranjos con franjas negras, asemejando los colores de los Chudley Cannons, con un escudo de Gryffindor en la punta y tejida a mano con un punto irregular y desordenado. Esa bufanda había sido un regalo de Hermione para las navidades pasadas y fue tejida por sus propias manos. Es por eso que él valoraba tanto ese regalo.

Se levantó y las piernas le temblaron a causa de todas las horas sentado en la misma posición, caminó con paso perezoso por entre el tiradero de ropas, esquivando alguna de sus prendas hasta llegar a la bufanda y tomarla entre sus manos, la textura suave de la lana evocó en su mente el día que por primera vez la tocó

—_Iré a dormir, no te tardes, tenemos que hablar —Pidió Ginny en apenas un susurro a Hermione, quien la miró confusa, pero sólo recibió como respuesta una deslumbrante sonrisa y un guiño, Hermione rió._

—_También yo, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos —Dijo adormecido Harry, levantándose torpemente y caminando a las escaleras, chocando el proceso con varios muebles, mientras Ron y Hermione se reían a carcajada limpia._

_Era noche buena y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá de enfrente a la chimenea, ambos, agazapados y cubiertos con una frazada, abrazados y sonrientes. Hermione tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, mientras que Ron la abrazaba por la cintura y recargaba su mentón en el hombro de su novia. En el sofá al lado de ellos dormía Percy con la boca abierta y varios ronquidos se escuchaban de su garanta. Cuando Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras y se escuchó otro tropezón ambos rieron sonoramente._

—_Lo más probable es que cuando suba me lo encuentre durmiendo en medio de las escaleras y tenga que levitarlo hasta la cama —Se burló Ron riendo sonoramente._

—_¡Oigan! ¡Escuché eso! —Se quejó Harry unos metros por sobre ellos. Ron y Hermione sólo siguieron riendo._

_Una vez que se dejaron de escuchar los tropiezos de Harry Hermione comenzó a observar atentamente a Percy, buscando algún resquicio de conciencia, pero parecía tener el sueño infinitamente profundo, ya que ni había pestañeado con todo el ruido que hacía Harry. Una vez que se aseguró que su cuñado dormía como un bebé, se removió de su asiento, es decir, las piernas de Ron, y dejó la taza de chocolate caliente en la mesita de centro. Quiso levantarse pero Ron se lo impidió, abrazándola con más fuerza de la cintura, pero aún así, y entre risas, Hermione logró pararse e ir por un objeto detrás del sofá en donde descansaba Percy._

—_¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó Ron con la misma curiosidad de un niño de cinco años. Los regalos ya los habían entregado hacía una hora, por lo que Ron estaba confuso y emocionado._

—_Es un regalo… para ti —Admitió Hermione con cierta vergüenza, pasándole el paquete y sonriendo nerviosamente —No es mucho, pero…—Fue interrumpida por los labios de Ron en un tierno beso._

_Ron comenzó a desenvolver con cuidado el papel de regalo, apretando con suavidad el contenido del interior, intentando adivinar que podría ser su regalo, aunque por su consistencia ya tenía una pequeña idea. Una vez que hubo sacado su regalo sus ojos se dulcificaron y la miraron con ternura. Tomó la bufanda y la estiró en toda su envergadura, era naranja con franjas negras y tenía el escudo de Gryffindor, una mezcla de todo lo que era. Le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza._

—_Gracias —Le dijo sonriendo, su voz agitada por la emoción, su mirada intensa, apasionada —Significa mucho para mí._

_Hermione se sonrojó ante el escrutinio de los ojos de su novio, podrían pasar meses o años de relación y ella seguiría sintiendo esa sensación de vacío en su estómago cada vez que él la miraba a los ojos de esa manera, como si en sus pupilas estuvieran escritos con letras de fuego sus sentimientos. La desarmaba cada vez que la miraba así._

—_No agradezcas tanto, además, lo hice porque tú significas mucho para mí —Contestó besándolo con intensidad._

Puede que fuera un masoquista por recordar justo los mejores momentos que había vivido con Hermione justo en el momento que su relación estaba mal. Puede que su vena de auto tortura quisiera recordarle ese momento y otros más sólo con el fin de enseñarle a ignorar al orgullo y a hacerle caso al corazón o simplemente puede que el extrañarla tanto la hiciera recordarla tanto.

La extrañaba, maldita sea, la extrañaba tanto que su corazón le dolía. Quería poder mover sus pies, salir de su cuarto, salir de su casa e ir donde ella, encontrarla y abrazarla apretadamente, repetirle que él era un idiota, terco, inmaduro, pero que aún con todos sus defecto, que a decir verdad era muchos, él la amaba y no soportaba estar así, pero no lo haría, no lo haría porque era un cobarde.

Hace mucho había dejado atrás la etapa de preguntarse si el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en la casa adecuada, pero en ese momento se preguntaba si estaba perdiendo su valentía con el tiempo o era solamente una cualidad válida para Hogwarts, porque en ese mismo momento le temblaban las manos con la idea de ver a Hermione, por más que quisiera hacerlo, porque moriría si ella lo rechazaba.

—Mierda, Hermione… —Suspiró mientras envolvía la bufanda en su cuello, con especial cuidado.

Volvió a mirar hacia el exterior, como si la fuerza de la tormenta que estaba azotando su hogar fuera capaz de darle alguna respuesta o sugerencia de lo que podría hacer. En esos momentos tenía una lucha interna, que implicaba las muchas ganas que tenía de verla, de pedirle perdón de reconocer su error y de arreglar las cosas. También estaba su cerebro entrometido en el dilema, con la idea de que no debía dar su brazo a torcer, porque él había tenido sus razones para no contarle lo terrible y arriesgadas que podían ser algunas misiones, y esas razones eran protegerla de las cosas que veía y no asustara con lo que podía pasarle.

Una vez más se sentó entre las desordenadas mantas de su cama y siguió mirando el exterior, pero antes de fijar su vista en las frondosas ramas de los castaños que oscilaban con el viento, se fijo en una fotografía enmarcada de él y Hermione, abrazados, sonrientes y besándose. Ambos estaban con ropas ligeras, tendidos sobre unas mantas y tras de ellos se veía hierba verde y árboles grandes, a su derecha se observaba la laguna cercana a la madriguera y un gran castaño que era su favorito.

—_Acabas de comer hace unos minutos, Ronald, no puedes estar hambriento de nuevo —Habló Hermione mecánicamente, mientras pasaba un hoja del libro que leía apoyada en el torso de Ron, que la abrazaba y miraba la canasta con comida casi con devoción._

—_Pero, Hermione —Contradijo casi desesperado —Tengo hambre, además desde acá se siente el aroma del pastel de melaza._

—_Ron, almorzamos hace menos de dos horas —Le regañó, esta vez separando la vista de su libro para darle énfasis a su regaño —No vas a comer nada hasta dentro de una o dos horas más._

—_¡¿Dos horas?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme? —Pregunto lamentándose y tratando de provocar lástima en su novia. Hermione sólo sonrió levemente —Por favor, Mione —Pidió cariñosamente besándola con ternura._

—_No, Ron, después tendrás que esperar una hora para entrar a la laguna y cuando ya puedas se nos hará tarde —Sentenció, retomando su lectura. Ron tuvo que comenzar a ceder ante su actitud._

—_Bueno, tú ganas, pero entonces ninguno de los dos… —Dijo arrebatándole el libro de las manos y lanzándolo lejos de ellos —… hará lo que le gusta hacer._

_Hermione lo miró entre furibunda y divertida, sabiendo que su libro quedó en un lugar inalcanzable para ella, porque si hacían el menor movimiento Ron no la dejaría moverse y la retendría contra sí, no es que le desagradase, de hecho le encantaba, pero su actitud tan testaruda a veces la cansaba, aunque esa sensación se borraba de sólo ver su sonrisa. Se volteó unos centímetros y se miraron a los ojos, no pasaron ni dos segundos y Ron ya la besaba con ternura. Fue en ese momento en que una luz los cegó momentáneamente. _

—_¡Ginny! —Dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione, viendo como la chica frente a ellos paseaba por todo el lugar donde estaban todos los Weasley reunidos, tomándole fotos a todos._

—_Lo siento, sólo me faltaba una de ustedes besándose —Comentó giñándoles un ojo con picardía —¡Será un recuerdo para sus hijos! —Gritó mientras se iba saltando a fotografiar al pequeño Teddy de apenas un año de la mano de Harry metiéndose al agua._

_Ron y Hermione sólo sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza, Ginny estaba loca, de eso no cabía duda, pero ambos tenían una especie de regocijo en el corazón, pensando en lo hermosa que sonó la frase "sus hijos". Se besaron nuevamente y a la mitad del beso el estómago de Ron crujió con fuerza._

—_Te dije que verdaderamente tengo hambre —Rió Ron mirándola avergonzado. Hermione rió a su costa para luego acceder._

—_Comeremos, pero primero iremos al agua ¿está bien? —Preguntó Hermione mirándolo divertida al ver la expresión de felicidad que compuso el rostro de Ron._

—_¡¿Enserio?! —Gritó jubiloso Ron levantándose de un salto y levantando también a Hermione —Entonces vamos de inmediato —Dijo tomándola de los muslos y cargándola de manera que Hermione quedara de cabeza y de cara a su trasero. Ron corrió con Hermione en brazos entre risas de los Weasley para luego caer de lleno en la fría agua de la laguna._

Esa era una de las fotografías más hermosas que tenía de ellos juntos, se veían alegres, dichosos y muy enamorados. Hermione tenía un brillo en la mirada y su sonrisa parecía captar la luz a su alrededor y él, tenía el cabello desordenado, los labios rojos y una expresión de embobado que era insuperable. Esos eran los momentos junto a ella que más atesoraba, es por eso que esa foto, una vez que Ginny se las regalara, se convirtió en la favorita de ambos.

Hizo otro nudo perezoso a su bufanda y tomó su cabeza con las dos manos, desordenando su cabello aún más de lo que estaba, para luego pasar sus manos por su rostro cansado y ligeramente demacrado, con un aura de nostalgia que muy pocas veces había tenido.

Se quedó en esa posición, con su espalda ligeramente encorvaba hacia adelante, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro, tratando de escapar por un instante de la marea de sentimientos que lo abrumaban. Refregó sus manos en su rostro, intentando desperezarse, aunque fuera en vano, ese día no saldría de su cuarto ni siquiera a comer.

Estaba en esa posición cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente era su madre, que traía algo de comida para él, tal como unas horas atrás cuando le había llevado una bandeja con comida que casi ni probó al tener una especie de pesadez en el estómago que no lo dejaba comer. No contestó, su madre entendía ese código, si no habría al primer toque es porque no comería. Tocaron por segunda vez y esta vez Ron contestó.

—No tengo hambre mamá, déjame solo —Pidió con voz cansada, refregando aún más su rostro con sus manos.

Escuchó cómo se abrió la puerta gracias al chirrido de las bisagras, pero no levantó la vista. Unos pasos suaves avanzaron con delicadeza hasta su lado y sintió el peso de alguien que se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Levantó la cabeza de inmediato al sólo escuchar su voz.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que no has comido nada —Habló Hermione con tono preocupado —Por favor, come algo, luces pálido —Pidió indicando con la cabeza una abundante bandeja con comida que tenía apoyada en las piernas.

Ron la observó casi sin creer que ella estuviera ahí. También estaba algo desmejorada, tenía el cabello tan alborotado como siempre, huellas de no haber dormido nada bien y sus ojos lucían temerosos. Ron tuvo problemas para contener el impulso de acariciar su mejilla o tomarle la mano, la veía tan indefensa que su sentido de protección quería actuar, pero en cambio de acercase, tomó la bandeja con comida y la puso en su regazo, empezando de comer de a poco.

Una vez que hubo terminado toda la comida que Hermione le ofreció, ella tomó la bandeja y la dejó a un lado de la cama, rozando sus manos. Se miraron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Hermione tratara de desviar la vista. Él sabía que era su turno, sabía que debía pedir perdón por su rudeza y terquedad para que ella no se enterara de nada. Y lo haría, pediría perdón mandando al infierno a su orgullo. Ella lo valía.

—Hermione, yo…—Comenzó a hablar dubitativo.

—Lo sé, yo también lo siento —Lo interrumpió Hermione mirándolo atentamente y tomando su mano con algo de temor a ser rechazada. Ron la apretó con fuerza, dándole confianza, entregándole tranquilidad, diciéndole en gestos que a su lado jamás sería rechazada, y que en esos mismos momentos era añorada y esperada. Y él ya no quiso contenerse, estiró de su mano hasta atraerla hacia él y darle un fuerte abrazo, uno que los dos necesitaban.

Hermione respondió con el mismo entusiasmo que Ron, anhelando verdaderamente apretar su espalda y acariciar su cabello, enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y sentir el olor de su perfume, necesitándolo a él. Fue un abrazo nuevo en su lista de abrazos, tenían abrazos tiernos, abrazos de añoranza y abrazos apasionados, pero este era uno diferente, uno que gritaba el perdón que ambos se pedían, uno que gritaba que ambos lo aceptaban y uno que gritaba que se amaban.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó Ron separándose tan sólo unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y de inmediato le dio un mejor aspecto. Ella amó esa sonrisa.

—Más que bien —Contestó con simpleza para luego tomar su rostro con las dos manos y besarlo con ternura. Fue un beso corto, pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba más que eso para saber que estaban bien, que ya no habrían omisiones de información, que Hermione estaría más atenta al cuerpo de Ron cada vez que volviera de una misión y que ambos confiarían sus temores al otro.

Sí, ahora todo estaba bien con Hermione en sus brazos, miró nuevamente por la ventana y observó el mecer de las copas de los castaños y la fuerte lluvia chocando en su ventana con un nuevo significado, uno que otorgaba dulce bálsamo tranquilizador a su alma.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¿No les ha pasado que cuando más culpables se sienten de algo siempre aparecen más cosas que se los recuerdan? Quise hacer este one-shot porque es obvio que la vida de este par no fue color de rosa y por sus personalidades orgullosas es obvio que discutían a menudo, con la diferencia que ya no aguantaban tanto tiempo separados dslñsdlñsl. En fin, ojalá les gustara. Comenten si lo desean, gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
